Leone-Familie
miniatur|Das Logo der Leone-Familie Die Leone-Familie ist eine mächtige italienisch-amerikanische Mafia-Organisation aus Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, die ihren Ursprung in Sizilien hat. Sie unterhält verschiedene Geschäfte auf Portland Island, unter anderem Ciprianis Ristorante, den Sex Club Seven, Joey’s Auto Painting Shop und ein kleines Casino. Ihre Operationsbasis jedoch ist Salvatore Leones Villa im Nordosten von Saint Mark’s, nahe dem Strand. Die Hauptgeschäftsfelder der Leone-Familie sind Drogenhandel, Drogenschmuggel„Dabei wollte ich nur für 24 Stunden Zugang zu den Docks, während der Streik lief – den ich mitorganisiert hatte, damit meine Jungs Drogen entladen konnten“– Zitat von Salvatore Leone aus Das Angebot, Waffenschmuggel, Glücksspiel, Prostitution und Schutzgeld-Erpressung. Double Clef FM ist ihr Lieblingsradiosender. Salvatore Leone wurde der Don der Leone-Familie nach einem blutigen Machtkampf Mitte der 1980er-Jahre. Er hat einen Sohn, Joey Leone, der – zum Entsetzen von Salvatore – noch nicht verheiratet ist. Vermutlich wurde Salvatore der Don der Familie, nachdem sein unbenannter Bruder getötet wurde. Die Leone-Familie war auch in Las Venturas aktiv, wo sie zusammen mit den Forellis und Sindaccos je einen Anteil am Caligula’s Casino hatte, möglicherweise war dies ein Versuch, die Familien zu vereinen. Salvatore Leone erlangt 1992 schließlich die Alleinkontrolle über das Casino, nachdem Johnny Sindacco starb und Georgio Forelli ermordet wurde, nur um bei einem Überfall auf das Casino ausgeraubt zu werden – ausgerechnet von seinem ehemaligen Verbündeten, Carl Johnson. Der Schock von Carls Verrat und den daraus resultierenden Geldverlust führte beim Don zu Paranoia. Man nimmt an, dass Salvatore auf Grund des großen Geldverlustes seine Investitionen in Las Venturas zurückließ und nach Liberty City zurückkehrte. Die Leone-Familie war zusammen mit der Sindacco-Familie am großen Bandenkrieg 1998 beteiligt, den sie mit Hilfe von Toni Cipriani gewann. Während dieser Zeit nahm sie Paulie’s Revue Bar, den Rotlichtbezirk und Hepburn Heights ein, indem sie den ganzen dortigen Einfluss der Sindaccos zerstörten. Die Leone-Familie führte auch einen offenen Krieg gegen die Forelli-Familie, engagierte sich aber hauptsächlich darin, die Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Sindaccos und Forellis hinauszuzögern, damit sie sich gegenseitig auslöschen. Die Macht der Forellis scheint stark geschwächt worden zu sein, als Toni unwissentlich ihre Hauptoperationsbasis auf Staunton Island zerstörte, während er für Donald Love arbeitete. Nachdem Toni und Salvatore zusammen die Sizilianische Mafia für die Entfachung der Bandenkriege auslöschten, wurde die Leone-Familie die mächtigste Mafia-Familie in Liberty City. miniatur|Leone-Mitglieder, 2001 Drei Jahre später ist die Macht der Leone-Familie zurückgegangen, obgleich sie auch weiterhin eines der mächtigsten Verbrechersyndikate der Stadt ist. Ihr Territorium in Chinatown hat sie an die Triaden verloren (wobei sie noch immer Geschäfte dort hat), Hepburn Heights gehört nun zu den Diablos (wie Toni in Liberty City Stories voraussagte) und das Kolumbianische Kartell untergräbt sie, indem es billiges SPANK auf einem Frachter im Hafen herstellt und auf den Straßen verkauft. Joey Leone, der Unterboss der Leone-Familie, führt einen kleinen, unterschwelligen Krieg mit der jetzt geschwächten Forelli-Familie, lässt unter anderem dessen mutmaßlichen Don, Mike „Lips“ Forelli, töten. Noch im gleichen Jahr lieferte sich die Leone-Familie einen großen Krieg mit den hiesigen Triaden, nachdem bestimmte Geschäfte in Chinatown kein Schutzgeld mehr an die Leone-Familie zahlten. Die Gefechte waren lang und endeten mit der Ermordung von drei Triaden-Kriegsherren sowie der Zerstörung der Triaden-Fischfabrik. Claude arbeitete für die Leone-Familie in GTA III, wobei er Lips Forelli tötete, und praktisch allein gegen die Triaden kämpfte und den Frachter des Kolumbianischen Kartells zerstört. Salvatore hinterging Claude letzten Endes: Er beauftragt ihn, ein mit Sprengsätzen präpariertes Auto abzuholen. Später wurde aufgedeckt, dass Salvatore auf Grund seiner Paranoia Claude nicht mehr traute. Salvatore bot Claudes Tod im Austausch gegen einen Waffenstillstand dem Kolumbianischen Kartell an. Daraufhin ermordet Claude Salvatore als letzte Geste für die Leone-Familie, was seine Verbindungen zur Yakuza stärkte. Jedoch geben die Leone nicht die Suche nach Claude auf. Sie setzten Spitzel an verschiedenen Punkten Staunton Islands ein, bis Claude die Spitzel allesamt eliminiert. Nachdem dieses Operation zerschlagen wurde, gibt es keinen weiteren Kontakt zwischen den Leone und Claude. In GTA III tragen die Leone-Bandenmitglieder schwarze Anzüge mit weißen Hemden und schwarzen Krawatten. Sie tragen auch manchmal schwarze Sonnenbrillen. In Liberty City Stories tragen die Leone-Gangmitglieder schwarze Anzüge mit weißen Hemden und rote bzw. schwarze Krawatten. Sie tragen auch schwarze Sonnenbrillen und Handschuhe. Die Leone-Mafia-Familie basiert auf der Corleone-Familie aus „Der Pate“. Auftritte in Missionen Grand Theft Auto III (2001) *Die Flucht *Das Treffen bei Salvatore *Auf Piste mit Maria *Triaden und andere kleine Fische *Sayonara Salvatore *Unter Überwachung *Der große Autoklau *Espresso-2-Go! Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992) *The Introduction *Freefall *Saint Mark’s Bistro *Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (1998) *Eingekesselt *Gratis Stoff *Die Kanonen von Leone *Portland-Kettensägen-Maskerade *Sindacco-Sabotage *Trouble mit den Triaden *Feuertaufe für Toni *Salvatores Gerichtstermin Profil miniatur|Ein Leone-Mafioso Mehrspieler Ähnlich wie die meisten Banden aus Liberty City Stories stellen die Leones einen ihrer Schergen im Mehrspieler zur Verfügung, der dort nur „Lou Scannon“ genannt wird. Trivia * In der Beta-Version von San Andreas war die Leone-Familie, zusammen mit den Forellis und Sindaccos kollektiv „Mafia“ genannt, Bestandteil der Bandenkriege, wo sie eigene Territorien hatte. Siehe auch * Leone: Wie der Vater, so der Sohn?, Liberty-Tree-Artikel * Salvatore Leone: „Nur ein Geschäftsmann“, Liberty-Tree-Artikel Fußnoten en:Leone Family es:Banda de Joey Leone fr:Famille Leone Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-III-Banden Kategorie:San-Andreas-Banden Kategorie:Liberty-City-Stories-Banden Kategorie:Mafia-Organisationen